This invention relates to a cosmetic case and in particular to a case for holding various cosmetic implements such as applicators for eye liner, rouge, lipstick, or the like. It also relates to improved cosmetic applicators.
A common problem in the handling of a cosmetic applicator is the difficulty in preventing the applied material from soiling the hands or fingers of the user. Further, commonly available cosmetic cases themselves become soiled with use so as to make it very difficult for the user to manipulate the contents of the case without getting her hands or fingers soiled.
One object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic case which will permit clean storage of cosmetic applicators.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a case which will enable the user to keep her hands and fingers clean.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the description and claims which follow, taken together with the appended drawings.